pokemonsnakewoodfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Schiffy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Novafan365/Let's Build this Wiki Up! page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 00:22, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: nonexistent admin That sounds like a plan. I'll go ahead and do so now... Novafan365, master of scrap (talk) 05:30, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Whoa what the hell happened with that OneFiveChicken guy!? I'm sorry I haven't been very active, I'll try to get on more, but I'm a busy person. Anywho, this guy a troll? Novafan365, master of scrap (talk) 22:23, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Ahh okay. Thanks for clearing that up with me. In any event, I submitted an adoption request to Wikia, we just need to wait for our turn. I suggested that we both become admins, but I'm not sure if they'll give us B-crat rights. Novafan365, master of scrap (talk) 23:19, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, sorry Schiffy. I'm a very busy man, got pretty much zero time to do anything here right now. I'll see if I can do something to help out in the future. My schedule shouldn't be too packed in the coming days, so I may be able to come on over, expand this place a bit. Novafan365, master of scrap (talk) 05:15, October 22, 2013 (UTC) I've given you admin rights, which should help you in deterring vandalism. Also, I decided to test out external linking for simplicity's sake. You can see my example on the new Graveill page. Novafan365, master of scrap (talk) 23:04, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! I will try my best to help this wiki in anyway I can. Their is still so much left undone but I think I will be able to at least manage my share of added content :) Serioulsy though, thank you for allowing me to help and a pleasure to allow me to help other fellow players. Sincerelly, Wikihelper10199 (talk) 20:45, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Schiff, don't know if you'll see this, but I've given you B-crat rights since you've been so much more productive than I have. Keep up the work with this wiki! Novafan365, master of scrap (talk) 05:04, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi. I've done what I could to the Dirtkrow page, but I think you should IP ban user Peekaxe so he can't post any more Slenderman and Jeff the Killer porn on any page. Thanks in advance, Kensuke. KensukeYamashita (talk) 04:49, May 5, 2014 (UTC)